Quantum clusters are materials having very few atoms; with core sizes in the sub-nanometer range and which exhibit novel properties. Compared to metal nanoparticles, quantum clusters do not have a continuous density of states but are characterized by discrete electronic energy levels. Quantum clusters act as a bridge between atomic and nanoparticle behaviors and therefore exhibit properties different from both these.